


Virtual

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Actually it's more like fluff angst and all that smut, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Berkut and Reinhardt are bromates, Cards Against Humanity, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gay Robots, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots, Sibling Love, Smut will be tagged before hand even if it is one of Lukas memories, Summoner's name is shade, Takumi is a dick, This asshole is why we can't have nice things, kinda. Anthony's a droid after all, reinhardt's also p gay so there's that, since Lukas is a sexbot and all.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Rules are meant to be broken sometimesEspecially the Aismov's rules of robotics.(Random oneshots of an android au)





	1. >>Start Up (No centeric character)

Zenith: The robotics country of the world. While other countries were developing bombs and fixing the economy, they moved forward in the realm of technology. The country had 4 main companys: Askr, Emblia, Nifl, and Muspell. All of them were rivals in a sense but it was more of a friendly rivalry, especially since the daughter of Askr, Sharena made friends with all of the other kids (some more reluctant than others), but every company had their own direction of droid, but Sharena had a seperate goal from the others: Making friends with the droids and making them the most human they can be, despite everyone else's warnings, especially Alfonse's. Let's take a look into the realm shall we?


	2. >> Mechanic (Oc & Anthony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The subdivision to all the big businesses: The neutral mechanic Shade.

"It is too early to deal with this shit..." Shade grumbled as she got out of her warm and soft bed to go look out the window, half expecting to see people at the shop's opening. As she pulled back the curtains, she saw two things. It was storming, and there was a broken, mangled up droid just sitting on her balcony.   
"Oh dear god..." Shade said as she noticed the droid before quickly opening the window, grabbing the droid and closing the window behind her. The droid's essentially porcelain skin was cracked exposing many bits of metal and wires, brown hair mangled and sea green eyes dead and lifeless. How could anyone abuse such a tiny droid, especially one that's modeled like a child. "It looks like I have to temporarily close shop to fix you little man." Shade cooed as she ran her hand through the one part of his hair that wasn't abused. "Come on now, let's get you fixed up. I'll take good care of you. especially compared to where ever you came from."

Once she got ready and taped a sign to the door saying that she was closed, Shade got to work fixing her new project. He seemingly didn't have clothes with him, being stripped to some weird underwear that looked almost infantile, which made the mechanic's work a lot easier. Shade tucked away her own hair into a ponytail before loosely tying the droid's hair back behind him so that she could start fixing up his innards, especially after all the work that happened trying to pry his tiny chest open to have access to said innards. All of his innards seemed fried except what looked like what could be his "heart" and his voice box. "Good god who would do this to you?" Shade muttered to herself before grabbing a box of parts she had collected over her time as a mechanic from the big dogs, digging through it to find all the necessary parts to try and fix him.

"Phew." Shade sighed as she finally closed the chest panel after finally finishing the replacement of 98% of his innards. "Now to the outer shell." Upon closer inspection to the face Shade realized that she had a lot more work than she expected since the cracks ran deeper than synthetic skin could go in, probably needing to sand the whole face plate down or add scrap metal to it in order for it look not dented. 

After a few hours, the face plate and the eyes were all in proper condition, allowing Shade to untie the droid's hair back to a proper position, and finally noticing how bad it was. It went down to about mid back like Shade's but it was utterly destroyed from the mid shoulder down. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Shade whispered as she essentially whacked all of the ruined hair off of him, but stylized in a way where it looked natural. "That honestly looks a lot better. Now I'm going to go get you some clothes from next door, so you'll be all complete when I turn you on." Shade then threw off her gloves and walked out of the door from the shop to the next door thrift shop, which should have clothes for such a small body.

"I'm home!" Shade called out as she walked in with a bundle of clothes on her right arm. "Oh wait. I live alone. Why did I expect anything different?" The mechanic sighed as she closed the door behind her before getting back to work on her project. The brunette sat up the droid and carefully put a plain white t shirt on him before slowly adjusting him to throw on a brown pair of trousers. Shade seemed pretty happy with her handy work before turning around to wrap a tan jacket around his small body. "You are absolutely perfect." She said as she gave the lifeless boy a playful kiss on the fore head. The girl then grabbed a cable from her generator, slowly adjusted the jacket and shirt so she could access the power panel in the back. She then clipped the cable to a knob in the panel and turned on the generator. It softly whirred and soon, the droid's eyes slowly started to glow. "He's alive..." Shade said quietly. "He's alive!" She then turned off the generator and unclipped the cable from the knob before adjusting everything back to where it was. The sea green eyes within the droid flickered and soon started to glow one solid light. Shade had done it. She saved him.

"Who are you?" The droid's prepubescent voice rang softly, obviously confused to what happened.  
"I'm Shade." She replied softly and got to eye level with him. "Do you have a name?"  
"N-no..." He replied. "I was only called You or Worthless brat..."  
"Well then, let's change that. How about.... Anthony?"  
"Anthony...? That's my name now?" Shade nodded in happiness. "That's my name. I'm no longer you or worthless brat... I am my own person now... Anthony. I like it!"


	3. >>Salvaged (Reinhardt and Lukas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now including sexbots. 
> 
> I kid.

It was a rough cold and stormy day as one dark haired male was walking home from his job. He often enjoyed walking home, but today was bittersweet. It was beautiful out but it was too cold for him. As he walked past the scrap yard on his route, the dark haired male noticed something. There was a naked android just laying in the scrap heap as if he was drunk and passed out.  
"Why would someone throw out a Muspell sexbot?" Reinhardt asked himself as he hopped over the fence to get a better look at the droid. The droid had soft red hair, muscles that were pretty toned and seemingly cum stains all over him, but Reinhardt knew he could scrub them off. "Well, come on dude, let's get ya home and in some towels." Reinhardt said as he wrapped the droid around his neck before scaling the fence to get home to his apartment.

"Reinhardt, did you seriously bring home a drunk naked man?" Berkut sighed as Reinhardt walked in the door.

"No, I found a Muspell sexbot in the scrap yard so I brought him home."

"Look I know your still trying to get over Ishtar but you didn't need to get a sexbot from the trash because you have some sexual frustrations that you need to get out."

"But I wasn't going to use him for that. Outside of you, Olwen and Ishtar before she got with him... I have some difficulties talking with people because I feel like I fuck up before I even open my mouth. So it's more of companionship than spreading it out. Plus you won't have to worry about me when you go have your dates with Rinea." Reinhardt seemingly had trouble making eye contact with his roommate/best friend as he confessed.

"What about that Shade girl?"

"I wanted to get a hold of her today but on my way home the shop was closed and she looked pretty hard at work on something. I didn't want to bug her." What both of the dark haired males failed was that their android companion was fully awake.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!?" He seemingly shouted despite his sweet sounding voice, launching Reinhardt almost into the ceiling and sending his naked body to the floor.

"Holy shit it has other thoughts than just wanting to pleasure it's master." Berkut stammered as he got Reinhardt down from the table.

"It's still deep in my programming but I've managed to suppress it in the time I've been in survival mode... I assume one of you needs a good fucking?"

"N-no..." Reinhardt stammered as his face turned bright red. "I brought you home for companionship, not s-e-x. I couldn't leave you in the scrap yard." The droid's face turned a lot less angry and one more of intrigue. "I've always been bad at talking with people and I thought you didn't even have any energy left so I brought you here to clean you up, get you in some clothes and use you for conversation practice. You can go if you want." From what Berkut could tell, this droid didn't even have any emotions in his voice to speak of, but the look in his eyes was that he seemed to pity Reinhardt.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you two, I thought I was dragged into another prostitution ring but seeing this man's face, you two aren't going to do that to me." The redhaired droid said as he picked himself up off the floor, allowing Reinhardt to see a faint id mark scratched out on the droid's left side of his chest. '1uk45'.

"Would you mind if I called you Lukas, because that's what it looks like with the id." Reinhardt asked.

"My what?" Then it seemingly clicked. "I thought I scratched that out good enough so I couldn't be tracked, but I guess it's a fitting name."

"I'll go grab him some clothes." Berkut said as a way to get out of the room.

"So I guess I'll be staying with you two from now on?"

"Of course. I can grab you a charging kit from the store tonight and you can sleep where ever you see fit."

"Would your bed be suitable? I guess I'm still slightly following my code."

"Of course. As soon as Berkut can contact Shade, she'll get that out of you so you can be your own self." Reinhardt's face gave off an earnest smile before wrapping the droid into a hug. "And I promise I'll never let you get touched in a way you don't like again."


	4. >> Package Recieved (Eliwood, Hector and Roy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliwood's package arrives

Eliwood Pheare only wanted his son to have the best life possible, so when the young child suggested to order a robot to help with the heavy lifting he struggled with, Eliwood decided to look into it. He always had needed help around the store with all the cages and once in a while runaway snake or dog and didn't want to put the burden on himself or Roy despite the dogs loving to go near him, leading those chases to end rather quickly, but Eliwood wanted to be the best father to Roy he could be, especially after promising his wife he would after she died in labor due to complications.

"Dad! The package is here!" Roy called out as Eliwood looked up from his work. He might be a pet store owner but that didn't stop the ginger haired man from slightly profiting off of the droid boom as well, especially since according to Alfonse, he had great designs for the clothing. Eliwood stretched out from his chair, hearing noises that he shouldn't have been hearing at his age and walked towards the front door where his package was awaiting. He knew the Askr family personally on a buisness level so they didn't suspect anything.

'Dear Eliwood Pheare, as a thank you for doing so much great work for us, the company, and the future of our industry, we have brought you this droid to your home for free. Many warm regards, Askr Corp.' The note read on the top of the package. Eliwood didn't remember what other work he did outside of the clothing designs until a gentle tug on his brain remembered. A prototype droid managed to get out of the labs and was being a general grouch until Eliwood accidentally came across her and had a fatherly chat with her, and convinced her to go home to the labs... Delthea was her name right? But Eliwood had to focus. With Roy watching, Eliwood pulled apart the box revealing his new buisness partner. He was definitely what Eliwood needed in terms of strength because this guy had the muscles of a photoshopped bodybuilder. A cocky look on his face and slicked back blue hair only added to his effect of jock.  
"Is he awake?" Roy asked as he started to peer into the box.   
"I'm not sure..." His father replied before looking down at the robot's face, only to be met with a comical punch in the box that sent him back more than the redhead would have liked and startling Roy.  
"That's what you get for messing with the ol Hec when he's napping!" A booming voice joked before the android sat up as if he was taking a nap. "Shit. Your the guy I was supposed to be helping and not give a black eye."  
"It's more of a black cheek but I guess that'll do for an apology." Eliwood said as he got up from the impact and rubbed his bruised cheek.  
"Sorry man, thought you were some smuggler or something trying to abuse my coding for evil."  
"For wha-? I'm guessing no one brought you up to speed at the lab so I guess I will. Look, my name is Eliwood, you startled my son Roy, and basically I ordered you to help around my buisness because I'm too frail to move a lot of cages."  
"That honestly makes a lot of sense Eli. Names Hector."  
"So is he staying with us dad?" Roy asked   
"Of course." Eliwood replied. "He is family after all." The older redhead then turned to Hector, "It is Ravioli night."  
"I'm cool for some ravioli." The blue haired male chuckled. "But first, I'll take care of that wound on your face ok?"


	5. >>Siblings (Celica and Conrad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stupid explanation to Conrad in this au

"Honestly, sometimes I wish you weren't just an ai." Celica sighed as she laid on Conrad's stomach.

"Why do you wish that?" Conrad replied, looking up from his book.

"You're so much more than a pile of tin cans and I want other people to see that. I know Alm and Berkut can see you like I do but the rest of the world just doesn't. Sure there are some people who are creeped out by ai in the sense of the uncanny valley but I just wish some people weren't so mean just because your not made of flesh and bone like they are."

"I'm pretty close to flesh and blood thanks to technology advancing and that Shade girl."

"This is why I love you. I'm not sure how some people could just abuse robots for their own sick game and treating them like slaves." Celica's voice started to get agitated before Conrad placed his free hand on her head.

"It's human nature I suppose. Just because people are different doesn't mean that we need to treat them differently. Especially since my kind can work a lot longer and harder than the squishy meat sacks you guys are." He seemed to be joking but Celica knew that Conrad always got shivers up his spine when the fact he wasn't human was mentioned, even by himself. 

"When did you get so poetic?"

"I'm guessing you forgot about the accidental time I hooked up to the entire internet when trying to find that thing you wanted to get Alm for the holidays."

"Good point." The girl chuckled a bit. People could try, but no one could understand Celica like Conrad.

 

Except maybe Mae.


	6. >>Leftovers (Alfonse & Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a hungry android with your leftovers

"Is this the time where I need to lie in order to hide your pathetic human emotions?"

"That's not the problem ya antique pineapple. The problem is that you ate the leftovers in the fridge, WITH MY NAME ON THEM, when there's plenty of shit to eat! Hell why do robots even need to eat!?" 

"Ask your daddy."

"My wha-? My father? Has Sharena been fucking with your programs again?"

"Please try again later."

"What do you mean by try again later? Give me answers now dammit!"


	7. >> Greil Mechanics (Various)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for Ike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that all the lords some how have connections to the main 4 companies as seen with Eliwood being a temp worker for askr. Right now all I'm gonna say is that this whole group was fun to write for.

"Mist, where's that order form for the sentient dildo?" Ike asked. "It's owner is here."

"I don't know! Shinon probably stole it to get his nuts off!" The bluenet's sister replied from the back room. "Ask Soren! He was fixing it!"

"He hasn't seen it either!"

"Got it Chief!" Mia shouted as she ran in with the sentient sex toy. Sometimes Ike regretted giving her rocket upgrades for christmas, but whatever makes her happy.

"Sorry about that sir." Ike apologized to the man at the counter. 

"It's fine!" The brown haired man laughed. "Good to know that there's some heart still in this city! I'll see ya at the bar later ok?"

"Gotcha Tibarn."

"Ike, are you going to a bar again?" Mist asked.

"I don't drink... Not after what happened. Plus it's just me, Tibarn, Elincia, Pelleas and Reyson all playing Cards Against Humanity while eating bar food, so we don't even think about drinks outside of soda or water."

"Just be careful Ike..." Ike knew the incident she was talking about. The crash that left Tibarn with many scars on him, along with needing prosthetic wings, Pelleas near mute in terror and Reyson just a bitter man. Ike only had a couple of scars that night, hidden from his father's or Titania's sight along with Elincia being shielded by Tibarn. Who knows how much worse it could've been, and they hadn't been drinking. Some fat delusional man tried to run them off the road because they had "his beloved" even though Reyson had never seen the man in his life. 

"Hey could I come chief?" Mia asked.

"Sure." The male replied. "I wonder if we can get my old band back together tonight...."


	8. >> Nightmares (Lukas and Reinhardt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal thing to Lukas, but not to Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape mentions

Cold sweat... That was pretty much normal for Lukas to wake up in, especially considering his purpose: Pleasuring men despite not wanting to sometimes. Sometimes it was borderline rape, other times it was rape. He never consented to it but there he was, forced to give head for the 5th time that hour to another fat old man. The few times he did fight back, mainly against the ones who tried to sissify him, there was always that switch that rubbed him the wrong way. That stupid switch that made him compliant to everything they did. So he was always in a lose lose situation. He slid out from under Reinhardt's arm in order to clean himself up and look better. God he look like a mess ever since he had gone into survival mode in the dump. Reinhardt had at least cleaned the stains off of his body and got a major scrub down from Berkut. Something in that man's eyes reminded the redhead of someone from the rings. Not one of the men, but one like him. Forced to pleasure... Lukas never got his name but he heard from a woman's scream that his name was Fernand..? Or was that only used for that session?   
"Lukas?" A voice called out, snapping him back to reality. Lukas turned to see that Reinhardt looked very concerned for him. "You weren't in bed and when I came to check up on you, your eyes were watering."

"It's nothing." Lukas replied. "Nothing at all. It's not a concern." Lukas tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing, but Reinhardt could see it in his body language.

"Was it because you were having flashbacks to you know.... there....?"

"If I say yes will you stop probing?"

"Look, I don't mean to probe into things I shouldn't be but your ohana."

"Ohana?"

"Ohana, it means family, and family doesn't get behind. I want to help you feel comfortable and not so awkward. Can you at least help me out with that?"


End file.
